


Forever...

by comcumfeia10



Category: random - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10
Summary: This is my first fanfic so if you are reading this yay me! Ps it it kinda sad...Pps some kinda mature content





	1. Chapter 1

The moon gave off an eerie tone as it shone bright in the sky. A small figure sat at the edge of a quiet river. It gurgled along silently, barely masking the quiet sobs coming from the figure. An owl hooted in the distance, unafraid of the small human population going about their nightly business. What did I do? The young boy thought. He was 16 and summer had been brutal to him. At the end of school his dad had lost his job. The father moved to his mother's old farm and took the boy with him. The boy, Alex, felt like he was alone. His father, John, was not the nicest man and frankly, thought Alex was a burden. Ever since Alex's mom died three years ago John had been cruel. The grief drove both father and son to say things they should not have said, but John meant it. Alex looked up at the sky, studying the stars. They glittered coldly back giving Alex no comfort. "Alex!" A harsh voice called loudly. Alex wiped his face with his shirt sleeve and replied "Coming!" As he walked up the stairs to the old door of the farmhouse Alex noticed that a large box of beer cans was on the porch. As Alex walked closer he realized that the cans were empty, all of them. Nervously, Alex opened the door and stepped in the house. "Took you long enough," John mumbled. He raised a clumsy hand and smacked Alex on the back of his head. Alex yelped in response earning him a cold glare. "You're too soft, to dainty," John sneered. Alex looked up at John and stared at him, willing John to come to his senses and hug him even though Alex knew that would never happen. John raised another hand but before he could bring it down on Alex's head Alex ducked away and ran outside. Alex felt hot tears run down his face as he streaked up the dirt road towards who knows where. He could hear John calling but ignored him. It couldn't be that hard to find another life, right?

Alex trudged along the road. He had slept in some bushes for a few hours, which surprisingly enough weren't to uncomfortable. Alex was hungry and thirsty but refused to go back to the hell hole in which he was raised. Maybe he could find a nice family to adopt him or continue to live on his own. In two years Alex would be an official adult and could leave on his own accord but he couldn't take two more years with his father. Hours later Alex came across what looked like an old silo. "Hello?" He called. Alex's voice echoed up and throughout the building which appeared to be vacant. "This should be far enough away for now" Alex thought aloud. Alex gathered a small pile of straw in a nook, covered by shadows and fell instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up to see a slender hand running over his head. It froze when they noticed that Alex was awake. He looked up too see a beautiful girl, about his age peering at him. Alex tried to sit up but failed. "You're dehydrated, and hungry" the girl said as Alex's stomach rumbled. He blushed as she smiled. It was beautiful, like he could swim in her eyes. (Weird analogy right? Lol!) They were a beautiful aqua color with darker blue flecks in them. Alex stared into her eyes, and she stared back finally blinking when Alex's stomach grumbled. "We should get some food and water in you," she said, "I have some just outside" The girl helped him up and took some of his weight as Alex stumbled out of the silo. They walked to a nearby tree and sat down together. The girl pulled out a water bottle and some sandwiches from a backpack that was hidden in a knot in the tree. After about ten minutes they were both hydrated and full. "What's your name?" The girl asked, "Mine's Melanie, call me Mel" Mel stuck out her hand and cheekily grinned. Alex took her hand and shook it relishing her touch. "I-I'm Alex" Alex replied. Mel softy, playfully laughed making Alex's heart flutter. She was angelic. Her grey shirt outlining her attractive body perfectly, her dark denim jeans slightly covered in dust. Mel blushed slightly as she felt Alex's gaze traveling down her body. "You-you're beautiful" Alex stuttered. All he wanted to do was kiss her and gently caress her perfect face, but Alex knew that he might come off kind of weird if he did that. Over the next hours Alex and Mel got to know each other more, and exchanged life stories. The sky started to darken and the teens retreated to the old silo. Alex gathered more straw and curled up at the edge of the straw, wanting to give Mel her space. Instead she reached out her arms and beckoned him closer. Alex slowly reached his arms around Mel and Mel nuzzled her nose into his neck.

Alex woke up to Mel thrashing around as if she was having a nightmare. The sun was just starting to rise and Alex estimated that it was about five o'clock. Alex gently woke Mel who was sweating and had fear in her eyes. She clutched Alex and he leaned in, closing the space between their lips. They gently kissed and melted into each other. At first it was gentle, but then became passionate, desperate. Alex ran his tongue along Mel's upper lip, asking permission to enter. She willingly opened her mouth and their tongues danced together. They then unwillingly pulled apart, gasping for breath. Mel looked up, "That wa-" she was cut short as they heard a loud crashing sound from outside. "What was that?" Mel asked. Alex shrugged and told Mel to stay there. Alex crept outside and saw his father, John, walking towards him. "Alex you bastard! Get back here! You're going to pay!" John yelled as he stumbled, only a few feet away now. John got up and brought a baseball bat from behind him down on Alex, knocking him out. From the silo John hears a scream coming from the silo and leaves Alex who is now bleeding. Mel kicks and tries to make her way to the injured Alex but John holds her neck, causing Mel to fall limp and pass out. John flings her over his shoulder and decides that he will take her back instead of Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel woke up to the smell burning. That can't be good Mel thought. She realized the her hands were tied and she was hanging, by her hands, from a hook. Mel could barely touch the floor and the gag in her mouth tasted of alcohol, in fact the whole place reeked of it. Mel was jerked from her thoughts as pain sliced through her back. She tried to cry out in pain but nothing came out. The man behind her laughed and turned around to put more wood in the fireplace. So that was the burning smell Mel thought. The walks in front of her allowing her to figure out that he must be John, from Alex's description. "Hello girly" John said menacingly, before he knocked Mel out. The last thing Mel thought about was Alex before blackness absorbed her vision.

Alex woke up with blood dripping from his head. After a minute Alex stood up and stumbled around looking for Mel. He couldn't find her and came to the conclusion that John must have taken her. But why? He thought to himself. Alex fell to his knees and cried for a minute trying to let his emotions out. After a while Alex stood up and pure anger and hatred filled his eyes. Alex started running down the dirt road as fast as he could manage dragging the bat with him.

Mel woke up and felt only pain. Slowly she felt the life fading out of her. Was she dying? From another room she could her crashing and a body thumping to the floor. Alex raced in with blood dripping from his head and shoulder. Mel felt herself smile at the sight of his face. "Good bye" Mel rasped. "I love..." Mel's head lolled to the side and the breath left her body. Melanie was dead.

Alex started to tremble. He looked over her tortured body, and could only feel hate. John did this to her. "He must pay" Alex rasped. "Who? Me?" John said from behind Alex. The sound of a gun firing rang out through the fields.


	4. Announcement

I went over this and realized that there are excessive amounts of mistakes.  
Therefore, I have tried to correct many of said mistakes but I could not find all of them.  
Please take this into account when judging.


End file.
